


Meet Again for the First Time

by sue_dreams (raegan_1)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, alternate first meeting, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raegan_1/pseuds/sue_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy day exemplifies Clark's less than sunny mood; until he meets someone who brings an unexpected light into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Again for the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my little [February Fic Fest](http://sue-dreams.livejournal.com/tag/febff) thing. An "alternate first meeting" ficlet.

The cold did't penetrate Clark's skin the way other people complain of, but when the sun's light was blocked by rainclouds, Clark felt it. If needed, Clark still has the ability to fly, to run faster than almost anyone on Earth, to bend steel. He just did't feel very super at the moment. He closed his eyes and turned his face up to the downpour, hair, suit, and skin already wet.

He'd been feeling disconnected since Lois started dating Richard and Chloe's relationship with Oliver had settled into something that seemed long-term and stable. Discovering his mother's relationship with Perry had been like paste icing on a mud cake.

The rain stopped and Clark opened his eyes, then blinked up at black nylon. He followed the canopy of the umbrella down the shaft, over the masculine hand and up a dark sleeve. The details of the face were hard for him to focus on for a moment; he caught the pale gaze with his own and was stuck, entranced. A stray rain drop slid toward his eye and he blinked, eyes finally taking in the entire picture of the handsome face.

It was a little like being run over; a sudden impact of recognition followed by being out of control of his own body until he fell back into his feet, having not moved at all. It was possibly a little weird to be staring at a strange man on the street. Clark looked down, wiped a hand over his face, and then looked back up. "Thanks?"

"You're welcome," the stranger said. His umbrella was wide, but he was still standing close to Clark in order for both of them to be protected by it. After a moment, his affable expression broke into a smile. He tipped his head. "Going my way?"

Clark wasn't; he hadn't really had any destination in mind when he left the Daily Planet and walked out into the rain. But that just meant that he _could_ be going this man's way. "Yeah."

"Great. Maybe you know a place to get coffee near here?" Clark nodded in answer, though he didn't know of a place off hand. There were coffee shops on every block, though, and the man hadn't specified the coffee had to be good. The hand not holding the umbrella was held out between them. "Lex."

Clark accepted the handshake. "Clark. Thanks for saving me from the rain."

"I can't resist a bachelor in a bind." Lex started them up the sidewalk. Clark felt a little bereft without that sharp, clear gaze on him. It was a little like the rain clouds over the sun. "Assuming you're not married, that is?"

It took Clark a moment to realize that was a question. "Unmarried. Single." Very single and up intil two minutes ago, rather lonely. A voice in his head that sounded a lot like Lois urged him to add on, "Available."

Lex made a humming sound that Clark couldn't decipher, then asked, "Available to get that coffee with me, perhaps?"


End file.
